1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of computers, and more specifically to a computer terminal including an attached keyboard which can be moved to a number of locked positions relative to a frame of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer terminals or monitors have conventionally included a cathode ray tube display screen and a keyboard which are fixedly mounted together in a frame or are separate units. More recently laptop computers have been introduced which include a flat liquid crystal display screen which is movable between an upright position for use and a stowed position for transport. An example of a commercially available laptop computer having a flip-up screen and a detachable keyboard is the Toshiba T6400, as described and illustrated in PC World magazine, March 1992, page 75.
Various applications, such as portable terminals for commercial aircraft cabin management systems, require that a portable computer terminal be usable when mounted upright on a wall, laid down flat on a desk or placed in the user's lap. A fixed keyboard cannot be comfortably and efficiently used in all of these positions.